onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga del Cielo y el Infierno/Arco de los Ángeles/Traidores
Capitulo 139: Planes para el día de hoy * La Barracuda y la Medusa: Volumen XI: ''“Aun no” Sin que las piratas se den cuenta, Racoon presiona un botón y salta una alarma, alertando a todos los marines sobre la infiltración. Barb dice que es hora de salir de ahí, pero Avo dice que aun no, aun necesita ir por algo. ---- Es un nuevo día en Caelia y la gente ya ha empezado con sus labores matutinas. Esto incluye a los Piratas del Ave Azul, los cuales, una vez más han sido invitados a la mesa del príncipe, esta vez a desayunar. Angélique: No tiene porque ser tan amable con nosotros, alteza. Augustus: Ninguna amabilidad es suficiente para mis salvadores, señorita Angélique. Todos comen animosamente en la mesa a excepción de Jean y James, los cuales tienen cara de haber pasado una noche pésima. James mete la comida en su boca con la mirada fija en la nada como si fuera un autómata y Jean literalmente esta dormido sentado, con la cabeza hacía atrás mientras sostiene un tenedor con un pedazo de fruta y Big Bird le picotea la cabeza para que despierte. Big Bird: ¡Despierta, bobo, despierta! James: ¿Qué? ¡¡Oh, si , si!! ¡¡estoy despierto!! Mia: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Estan hechos una ruina. Jean: No pude dormir… James: Yo tampoco… Bert: Pues yo dormí como si estuviera en una nube. Aunque supongo que es porque la cama estaba hecha de nubes…jeje. Katrina: Buuuu. Que mal chiste. Una vez que Jean y James se espabilan un poco, notan que ni Cherubiel ni Seraphiel los acompañan en la mesa esta vez y no tardan en preguntar por ellos. James: ¿Los comandantes no están aquí hoy? Augustus: No, están encargándose de la investigación de lo de ayer. Tienen un día ocupado por delante, igual que yo. Katrina: ¿Qué tiene que hacer, alteza? Debo ir a algunas reuniones para tratar cuestiones de estado y luego debo dar un discurso a mi súbditos. Jean: ¿Discurso? Angélique: Es cuando una persona habla a un publico grande, Jean. Jean: No me refiero a eso. Ya sé que es un discurso… Angélique: *risa contenida* Ya sé, pero me gusta molestarte. Jean:…. Katrina: ¿Para qué el discurso, alteza? Augustus: Mi pueblo esta algo intranquilo por lo sucedido ayer. Un discurso puede ayudar a calmar a la gente. Katrina: Ahhhh, entiendo. Augustus: ¿Y ustedes, mis queridos invitados que planes tienen para hoy? Jean: Pues supongo que terminar de recorrer la ciudad. Mia: *voz baja* Aburriiiiido. Bert: También deberíamos revisar el Ocean Spirit. Jean: Oh, si. Eso también. Augustus: Ya veo. Les deseo que su día sea provechoso. Todos: Gracias. Al terminar el desayuno, todos salen del palacio. Jean y compañía se dirigen hacía el Ocean Spirit y el príncipe sale con su séquito y varios guardias más con rumbo a su reunión. Nadie se da cuenta de la persona que observa desde las sombras con una sonrisa siniestra. ¿???: Todo marcha según lo establecido… Capitulo 140: A salvo * '''La Barracuda y la Medusa: 'Volumen XII “El Poder del Mar de nuevo en mis manos” Avo se dirige a la sala de mantenimiento donde tuvo antes su batalla contra “Pluma Azul-Dorada”. El lugar se encuentra aún en ruinas para suerte de la gyojin, pues también continua ahí su Kanabo. Avo lo toma y sonríe, diciéndole a Barb que ahora si pueden irse. ---- Los piratas pasean un rato por la ciudad pero después de un par de horas ya están muy aburridos, pues no logran ver nada además de los lugares a donde ya los había llevado Hamaliel el día anterior. El clima es caluroso y debido a la ausencia de nubes que tapen el sol dado que ya están en ellas, los chicos deciden comprar unas bebidas para refrescarse y se sientan junto a una fuente. Mia: ¿Podría ser este día más aburrido? Jean: ¿Podría ser este lugar más aburrido? Big Bird: ¡aburrido, aburrido! James: (sarcasmo) No es aburrido. ¿ya olvidaste toda la diversión que tuvimos ayer? Bert: ¿Cuando nos patearon el trasero? Jean: (sarcasmo) Uy si, cuanta diversión. Katrina: *sorber* *sorber* Angélique: ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿vamos al Ocean Spirit? ¿???: ¿Qué tal si le compran una bebida bien fría a su querida amiga? Atrás de ellos aparece Chayliel saludándolos con una sonrisa y se sienta junto a ellos. Angélique: Hola, Chayliel-san. Jean: ¿Qué haces por aquí? Chayliel: Fui a visitar a Hamaliel para llevarle unas cosas. Me contó lo que paso ayer. Lamento que hayan tenido que estar ahí, chicos. Jean: No hay cuidado, creo que deberíamos estar acostumbrados. Angélique: Y hablando de Hamaliel ¿Cómo esta?¿Ya se siente mejor? Chayliel: Todavía tiene jaqueca por el golpe, pero el sanador dice que estará como nueva en unos días y volverá a ser la nerd sabionda que todos conocemos. Angélique: Oh, me alegro. Chayliel: Hamaliel también me contó que el príncipe los invito a cenar. Angélique: De hecho. James: Resulto mucho más amable de lo que creí para un príncipe. Chayliel: Que afortunados en poder conocer a Su Alteza, lo que me recuerda…¿Qué hora es? La mujer alada voltea la vista a un reloj de sol ubicado cerca y se levanta sobresaltada. Chayliel: ¡Oh , cielo! ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! ¡El discurso del príncipe empieza en unos minutos! ¡Si no llego rápido el oficial al mando va a matarme! Jean: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Chayliel: Soy parte de la Legión y se supone que debo hacer guardia durante el discurso del príncipe. Jean: ¿Esta mal si vamos contigo? Nos aburrimos a muerte. Chayliel: Esta bien. Pero hay que correr. Los del Ave Azul siguen a Chayliel a toda velocidad hasta que llegan a la Plaza Principal donde una gran cantidad de gente ya se ha aglomerado para oír el discurso, haciendo gran bullicio. Chayliel: Ok, chicos. Debo ir a buscar a mi oficial, los veo luego. Angélique: Ok, nos vemos, Chayliel-san. No muchos minutos después aparece en el atril un hombre grande el cual comienza a hablar. ¿???: ¡Su atención por favor! * Oficial de la Legión: Verchiel La gente guarda silencio y el oficial prosigue. Verchiel: ¡Su Alteza real, el Príncipe Augustus! Gente de Caelia: ¡Larga vida al Príncipe Augustus! La gente vuelve a guardar silencio y el Príncipe comienza su discurso. Augustus: ¡Ciudadanos de Caelia! ¡Mis queridos subditos! ¡Como ya sabrán, ayer nuestra amada ciudad fue atacada por miembros de una organización criminal que se hace llamar a sí misma “Los Nueve Coros”! ¡Estos agitadores realizaron un ataque contra mi persona y contra mi pueblo! El Príncipe hace una breve pausa antes de continuar. Augustus: ¡Sin embargo, gracias a la oportuna y valiente acción de los Comandantes de la Legión, así como los soldados bajo sus ordenes y algunos extranjeros que se encontraban en el lugar, el incidente no paso a mayores! Toda la gente en el lugar, incluyendo a los piratas escucha con mucha atención las palabras del príncipe. Augustus: ¡Ahora…no sabemos quienes son estos miembros de “Los Nueve Coros” ni cuales son sus verdaderos motivos”! ¡Se qué esto los inquieta! ¡Pero les aseguro que la Legión trabaja incansablemente para encontrarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia! ¡Personalmente he pedido a mis comandantes que se encarguen de la situación! ¡Por lo que les aseguro….que la Ciudad de Caelia esta a salvo! Sin embargo, al decir esas ultimas palabras, un objeto extraño cae en el centro de la plaza. Se trata de otro de esos extraños aparatos en forma de concha el cual emite un gas. El oficial Verchiel alcanza a verlo y no tarda en darse cuenta de que es. Verchiel: ¿Un Breath Dial? ¿???: ¡Por “los Nueve Coros”! Acto seguido, otra concha emitiendo fuego es arrojada al mismo lugar, haciendo que el gas haga ignición y explote, mandando a volar a mucha gente y causando un caos generalizado. Jean: ¡¿De nuevo?! Capitulo 141: El ángel de las alas de acero * La Barracuda y la Medusa:'' Volumen XIII.-''“En marcha” Finalmente, Avo y Barb escapan de la base arrojándose desde una ventana al Mar de Jade. Acto seguido, la Gran Líder y su oficial nadan tan rápido como sus cuerpos se lo permiten con rumbo a la prisión donde el resto de los Piratas del Abismo están presos. La plaza se ha vuelto un caos pues nuevamente aparecen encapuchados de los Nueve Coros. Sin ninguno de los comandantes presentes en el momento, Verchiel hace su mejor esfuerzo tratando con la situación. Verchiel: ¡Estan llegando más enemigos! ¡Protejan a su alteza! ¿???: ¡Por aquí, mi señor! * Soldado de élite de la Legión: Mikael Pero cuando Mikael se dirige a evacuar a Su Alteza, es interceptado por un gran grupo de encapuchados. Encapuchado: Jajaja, el príncipe es nuestro. Mikael: No, no lo es. El soldado de élite toma su lanza y comienza a apalear a los atacantes que se disponían a ir tras el príncipe, con el lado no puntiagudo de su arma. Mikael: Banisment from Heaven Sin embargo, los encapuchados son demasiados para el soldado y estos logran pasarle para ir por Augustus. Encapuchado: ¡No puedes detenernos a todos! Jean: ¡Pero yo sí! El peliazul golpea la sien del encapuchado con su Ara Faust ''dejandole K.O. mientras que Angélique y James hacen lo propio con los otros usando su pistola y su Heel Slayer respectivamente. Angélique: ''¡Heel Shot! James: ¡First Strike! Jean: ¿Esta bien, alteza? Augustus: Si… Estoy bien… Mikael: Tsk...lo tenía controlado.... Mientras tanto, Verchiel comanda a los hombres para que sigan lidiando con la situación. Verchiel: ¡Evacuen a los civiles! Chayliel: ¡Por aquí, síganme! Chayliel y otros legionarios dirigen a los civiles a la salida de la plaza pero al llegar a ellas, estas están bloqueadas por sujetos encapuchados. ¿???: Awww. Mira. Los queridos Legionarios se creen tan listos como para escapar. ¡Qué idiotas! * Comandante del Quinto Coro: “La Virtud” ¿???: Ah, ah, ah. Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte. * Comandante del Cuarto Coro: “La Dominación” Legionario: Ustedes son los tontos si creen que dos de ustedes pueden evitar que saquemos a estas personas de aquí. ¡Ataquen! Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los soldados pueda hacer algo, Dominación saca un par de pistolas de entre sus mangas y dispara una de ellas hacia el suelo, generando un destello que ciega a todos los presentes temporalmente. Para cuando el resplandor se disipa, el comandante ya ha tomado una mujer de rehén y la tiene apuntada con la otra pistola. Dominación: Creo que no me entendieron bien. Se quedaran en la plaza o si no…pues… no respondo por lo que le pase a esta mujer. Mujer: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAH! Virtud: Ya lo escucharon, bajen sus armas ahora. A los legionarios no les queda más remedio que obedecer. Inmediatamente después, la mujer inmoviliza a los soldados usando una concha que despide una sustancia similar a las nubes pero más acuosa. Chayliel: No se saldrán con la suya. Virtud: Tranquila, querida. Sólo vinimos a escuchar el discurso y queremos que todos lo escuchen también. Chayliel: ¿Eh? La encapuchada sonríe y señala a un enorme resplandor que se mueve hacía el centro de la plaza. Este resulta ser producido por otros dos individuos encapuchados, un hombre grande y rechoncho y una mujer esbelta, ambos llevan conchas que disparan luces al cielo para llamar la atención. ¿???: ¡Pueblo de Caelia! ¡Presten atención! ¿???: ¡El salvador de estas tierras ha llegado! * Comandante del Tercer Coro: El Trono * Comandante del Segundo Coro: El Querubín Los Comandantes apagan las luces de sus conchas y acto seguido, se ve en el cielo una figura alada. Esta aterriza a una velocidad prodigiosa ante el asombro y temor de todos los presentes. Se trata de otro hombre encapuchado, de gran porte, pero en lugar de tener alas de plumas blancas como el resto de la gente del lugar tiene una suerte de cuchillas de aspecto muy afilado. El hombre extiende los brazos en señal de jubilo y luego esboza una sonrisa absolutamente siniestra. * Comandante del Primer Coro y líder supremo de Los Nueve Coros: Metatrón “El Serafín” Miembros de los Nueve Coros: ¡¡SALVE EL GRAN METATRÓN!! Capitulo 142: Una afirmación... * La Barracuda y la Medusa: ''Volumen XVI “La Prisión” Avo y Barb finalmente llegan a la prisión donde supuestamente están los otros Piratas del Abismo encarcelados. A su vez, va llegando un barco de la Marine y sus tripulantes establecen tener un objetivo: Trasladar a los prisioneros. ---- Toda la gente, a excepción de los miembros de los Nueve Coros, observa anonadada la aparición de Metatrón, el cual continúa sonriendo siniestramente mientras sus subordinados lo alaban. Luego hace un gesto con las manos para indicar que hagan silencio y se dispone a hablar. Metatrón: Ciudadanos de Caelia. Mis hermanos y yo hemos venido a ustedes para quitarles las vendas que cubren sus ojos. Como saben, hace siglos, esta no era más que una tierra desolada pero cuando nuestros ancestros llegaron desde Bilka, la convirtieron en una ciudad gloriosa y prospera gracias al esfuerzo y trabajo duro de su gente. Por desgracia, una persona se aprovechó del trabajo del pueblo .El primer príncipe de Caelia, Cesarión I. Se elevo ante el pueblo mediante engaños y falsas promesas y desde entonces la gente de Caelia ha tenido que subordinar sus esfuerzos para mantener a una familia real y su lujoso estilo de vida a la vez que nuestra hermosa tierra decae cada vez más ante la ignorancia y el atraso, mientras que naciones como Skypiea, Weatheria o incluso Metropia son mucho más avanzadas y prosperas que nuestra amada tierra! Los otros miembros de los Nueve Coros abuchean al príncipe y la familia real causando la furia de Augustus. Augustus: Ya es suficiente. ¡Legionarios! ¡Detengan a este criminal! Los hombres del joven jerarca se dirigen a detener al Serafín pero más subordinados de este aparecen llevando más rehenes, obligandoles a detenerse. Metatrón: Que rudo, Príncipe. Su turno de hablar ya paso, Este es mi turno de hablar. Es por razones como esta que uno tiene que llegar estos extremos. Augustus: Tsk… Metatrón: Yo como ustedes, una vez serví humildemente a un príncipe. Ofrecí mis habilidades, mi fuerza, mi sudor, mi sangre y mis lágrimas por ese príncipe…. Y ¿Cómo fui retribuido? ¡Con nada más que miseria! Ya estoy harto de ser usado en nombre de alguien que no ve por esta tierra así que yo cambiare eso. Mi s hermanos y yo devolveremos a Caelia su vieja grandeza y tomaremos de los otros reinos lo que nos pertenece. Todos los presentes sin excepción, sean civiles, legionarios, miembros de los Nueve Coros e incluso los Piratas del Ave Azul observan al hombre de las alas de metal sin parpadear, mientras este se dirige hacia el príncipe hasta quedar frente a frente. Metatrón: Esta no es una advertencia. Es una afirmación. Yo y mis hermanos no nos detendremos hasta tomar Caelia, y lo haremos por los medios necesarios. Sin embargo, no deseo desperdiciar vidas en vano como lo harían “ciertas personas”, Príncipe Augustus. Le daré 24 horas para abandonar el trono y la ciudad de manera pacífica, o si no, me veré forzado a tomarlos por la fuerza. El Serafín camina de vuelta y se quede de pie junto a Querubín y Trono los cuales llevan más de esos ”diales” en las manos. Por último, Metatrón vuelve a alzar la voz una vez más. Metatrón: ¡Al resto de ustedes, ciudadanos de Caelia, solo les diré una cosa! ¡Únanse a nosotros o no interfieran! En ese instante, los comandantes activan sus diales liberando nubes negras. Un segundo después, Los Nueve Coros han escapado de nuevo. Angélique: Se han ido… Jean: No, no esta vez. ¡Big Bird! ¡Conmigo! Acto seguido, el peliazul se trasforma en su forma híbrida y sale disparado hacía arriba. Capitulo 143: El rostro del mal * ·'La Barracuda y la Medusa':''Volumen XVII- “''Oportunidad única” Avo y Barb se dan cuenta de que si no liberan a sus compañeros ahora, ya no habrá otra oportunidad después así que hacen un plan para salvarlos de una vez por todas. ____ Jean se eleva por encima de los edificios de la plaza con Big Bird detrás esperando ver a alguno de los miembros prófugos de Los Nueve Coros. Jean: Búscalos, Big Bird. Big Bird: Estoy en eso, estoy en eso. Convenientemente, su plan tiene éxito pues alcanza a ver a Metatrón volando con sus alas metálicas hacía las afueras de la ciudad. Jean: ¡Ahí estás! Big Bird: ¡Ahí esta, ahí esta! El hombre pájaro bate sus alas con más fuerza para volar más velozmente y darle alcance, mientras prepara una de sus patas inferiores para darle una patada voladora. Jean: 'Ara Geschoss' Sin embargo, Metatrón lo siente venir mucho antes de que el ataque lo impacte, esquivándolo en el aire, por lo que Jean tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no estrellarse con el impulso que lleva. Metatrón se queda estático mientas sus alas de cuchilla lo mantienen en el aire, mientras que Jean se da la vuelta, quedando cara a cara. Metatrón: Vaya, no pensé que alguien fuera capaz de encontrarme y mucho menos de seguirme aquí arriba. Jean: Pues ya ves que si. Pagarás por lo que has hecho. Metatrón: Se nota que eres de esos que no saben nada. Tendré que iluminarte entonces. Jean:¡Ara Speer!'' Pero nuevamente, Metatrón simplemente ve venir el ataque y lo esquiva, para sorpresa y desagrado de Jean. Metatrón: Creo que fallaste. Jean: ¡Ughh! ¡Ara Fausten! Pero Metatrón solo vuelve a esquivar. Jean: ¡Ara Schlag! ¡Ara Schlitz! ¡Ara Fubtritt! Metatrón simplemente se mueve centímetros mientras sonríe, evitando todos y cada uno de los ataques de Jean. Metatrón: Jejejejeje. Eso no servirá contra mi, no mientras use mi mantra. Jean: ¿Mantra? Metatrón: Me permite saber muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Jean: ¡Saber mucho, mis calzoncillos! ¡Ara Schlitz! Sin embargo, Metatrón detiene su ataque usando una sola mano. Metatrón: Eso incluye saber cuando y como pretendes atacar, muejejejeje. El Serafín le da una potentisima patada en la tripa a Jean, el cual sale hacía atras en el aire por una distancia considerable hasta que logra detenerse usando sus alas. Jean: ¡UGH! Big Bird: ¡Jean! El ave sale a la defensa de su humano y se dirige a atacar al líder de los Nueve Coros con sus garras, justo en la cara. Metatrón simplemente se dispone a hacer lo mismo que ha estado haciendo con Jean, pero a pesar de que el ataque del ave pasa de largo, sus garras logran atrapar parte de la túnica de este, jalándola hacia atrás y dejando al thumb|El rostro de Metatrón es revelado descubierto su rostro.Pero extrañamente, Metatrón no intenta cubrirse, esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa malevola. Jean: ¿Quién… eres tú? Metatrón: Soy alguien que obtendra lo que merece muy pronto. El hombre saca de entre su manto otra de esas conchas y la apunta hacía Jean. Metatrón: Supongo que tampoco sabrás lo que es un Dial de Impacto… Jean reconoce la concha como algo peligroso e intenta arrebatársela de un golpe, pero al hacerlo no pasa absolutamente nada, causando que el Serafín haga una mueca de satisfacción. Metatrón: Mala idea. Esta cosita me permite absorber le energía de cualquier ataque… Jean:¡! Metatrón: Y luego liberarla contra lo que yo quiera. Acto seguido, el líder de los Nueve Coros presiona el ápice de la concha liberando toda la fuerza almacenada contra Jean y Big Bird, los cuales salen disparados hacía el suelo con una energía bestial. Jean intenta levantarse bastante maltrecho pero sólo logra observar al hombre de alas de metal riendo sonoramente mientras escapa volando para luego desmayarse. Capitulo 144: Medidas Extremas * La Barracuda y la Medusa: Volumen XVIII: "''Abatidos" Mientras tanto, dentro de la prisión, tanto Krum como Evandra esperan su “destino” en sus respectivas celdas, estando fuertemente encadenados. Sus rostros denotan una profunda amargura. Un guardia les dice que es el momento y abre sus celdas para trasladarlos. ---- ¿???: ¡Ey, esta bien! ¡Despierta! Big Bird: ¡Despierta, despierta! Jean: Mphmm…¿Qué? Jean despierta de su inconsciencia en medio de una calle con Cherubiel dándole palmaditas en la mejilla y Big Bird parado en su pecho. Al ver que el peliazul ha despertado, esta expresa su alivio a su estoica manera mientras que Big Bird da gritos de alegría. Big Bird: ¡¡Que alivio, que alivio!! Cherubiel: Vaya. Menos mal. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Jean: Ugh… ese maldito… me derribo. Cherubiel: ¿Quién? Jean: Metatrón. El líder de los Nueve Coros A la comandante casi se le va la voz ante esa contestación, perdiendo por un momento su carácter estoico. Cherubiel: ¿...el … el líder de los Nueve Coros? ¿Lo viste? Jean: Si, lo vi. La Comandante se mantiene en completo silencio por un momento pero luego reacciona. Cherubiel: Demonios. Es más serio de lo que creí. Estaba ocupada en la investigación cuando me informaron de la situación. Vine lo más rápido que pude pero ya todo había terminado. Venga conmigo. Hay que informar al Comandante Supremo y al príncipe de inmediato. La comandante ayuda a Jean a levantarse y junto a Big Bird se dirigen a informar a Seraphiel y Augustus, sin que Jean o su compañero se den cuenta de que El Trono vigila desde las sombras. Trono: Excelente actuación, Querubín. Un poco atropellada al principio pero da igual. Ya casi estamos listos para el paso tres. ''Más tarde ese día… Augustus se encuentra en el palacio junto a Verchiel y otros miembros de la Legión. Por decreto del príncipe, Jean y sus amigos también están ahí las heridas del joven peliazul así como tomar su testimonio con respecto a su batalla con Metatrón. Es más que evidente que Jean se siente molesto por su derrota pero aun así coopera. Verchiel: Confirmo, ¿dijo que Metatrón era un hombre en sus cuarentas, de tez blanca,cabello pelirrojo y ojos color ámbar? Jean: Sí, y con una enorme cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Verchiel: Ok. Gracias por la información. En ese momento aparecen Seraphiel y Phanuel, los cuales se apresuran a hablar con el príncipe. Seraphiel: Lo sentimos, Alteza. Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos. Phanuel: Ya nos han puesto al tanto de la situación. Es terrible. No pueden obligarlo a abdicar. Augustus: Eso lo sé. No dejare Caelia en manos de un lunático. ¿Qué debemos hacer, comandantes? Cherubiel: Ya he enviado a los hombres a hacer revisión del perimetro, pero hasta ahora nada. Seraphiel: Eso no es suficiente. Si queremos resolver esta situación antes del tiempo límite tenemos que tomar medidas más drásticas. Augustus: ¿Qué clase de medidas? Seraphiel: Si atacaron en días consecutivos, significa que su base esta en la ciudad o muy cerca de ella. Propongo que se revise cada casa y negocio ,se cierren las fronteras, que se interrogue a cada persona que se encuentre en la ciudad y se arreste a cualquier sospechoso sólo por precaución. Phanuel: Concuerdo, además yo sugeriría anular la libertad de reunión y establecer un toque de queda. Cherubiel sólo asiente con la cabeza Augustus: ¡Pero…se estarían violando las garantías individuales de los ciudadanos! Seraphiel: Lo sé, mi lord. Pero es necesario si queremos capturar a esos criminales antes de que decidan realizar otro ataque. Al príncipe no le gustan nada las medidas que proponen sus comandantes. Simplemente se voltea hacía una mesa, agita la cabeza de un lado a otro y golpea fuertemente con un puño, dejando ver la desesperación que la situación le genera. Finalmente, el príncipe toma una decisión. Augustus: (suspiro) Esta bien. Manden cerrar las fronteras, establezcan el toque de queda y comiencen la búsqueda de inmediato. No podemos perder más tiempo. Seraphiel, Cherubiel y Phanuel: ¡Sí, mi señor! Jean: Eso no suena bien... Bert: No me gusta en absoluto... Los Piratas del Ave Azul observan la escena sin saber que hacer. Han quedado atrapados en medio de una tormenta... Capitulo 145: Si me permite dar mi opinión... La Barracuda y la Medusa: Volumen XIX: Traslado Krum, Evandra y el resto de los oficiales de los Piratas del Abismo son llevados al barco para su traslado a Impel Down. El buque zarpa sin que los marines se enteren de Avo y Barb siguiendolos bajo el agua de muy cerca. ---- 19 horas para el final del plazo… Los hombres de la Legión se han movilizado de inmediato para hacer cumplir con las medidas aprobadas por el Príncipe. Las fronteras son cerradas y la gente es enviada a sus casas para posteriormente realizar investigaciones e interrogatorios. Verchiel: Por favor, regresen a sus casas hasta que se levante el toque de queda y cooperen con la investigación. La gente no tarda nada en demostrar su inconformidad y pronto se hacen oír muchas voces protestando al respecto. Hombre: ¡No pueden hacer esto! Mujeres: ¡Tenemos derechos! ¡Se supone que ustedes deben protegerlos! Verchiel: Lo lamento. Son ordenes de su alteza para su seguridad. Mientras tanto, Los Piratas del Ave Azul continúan en el palacio siendo básicamente invitados por obligación ya que tampoco tienen permitido salir, por lo que comentan sobre que hacer con la situación que tienen ante ellos mientras están a solas en la sala de estar que les han asignado. Bert: ¿Y ahora qué? Big Bird: ¿Ahora qué? ¿ahora qué? Angélique: Deberíamos ayudar de alguna manera. El príncipe y los demás han sido muy amables con nosotros y no se merecen esto. Katrina: ¿Pero que podemos hacer? Angélique: Deberíamos ayudar en la investigación Mia: ¿Pero como? Mientras crean que somos civiles nos tendrán encerrados aquí. Jean: ¡Pero no somos civiles…! Todos se quedan callados ante las palabras de su capitán. Jean: No somos civiles, somos piratas. Ya nos las hemos visto negras antes. No podemos dejar que nos desmoralicen sólo así como así. Hay que darle su merecido a ese montón de tontos. James: ¿Olvidas que esos tipos casi arrastraron el suelo con nosotros? A ti más que a nadie. Jean: Sí, casi. Tu mismo lo dijiste. Y es por eso mismo que tenemos que encontrar a esos tipos, y patearles el trasero. Los piratas se dan cuenta de que Jean tiene razón, no pueden simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada. Angélique: Muy bien. Mia: Estamos contigo, capitán. Katrina: Pero aun tenemos el problema de estar encerrados aquí. Bert: Oh, vamos. Somos piratas. Simplemente salgamos cuando no este mirando nadie. Todos: ¡SIII! Los Piratas siguen comentando sus planes sin darse cuenta de que son observados. 17 horas antes de que se cumpla el plazo… Augustus se encuentra dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su sala del trono con semblante preocupado con Menadel llevándole una taza de té de tila para ayudarlo a calmarse. En ese momento, llega Cherubiel para dar un reporte de la situación, haciendo reverencia al entrar. Cherubiel: Mi señor… Augustus: Puede levantarse, comandante. Cherubiel: Todos los ciudadanos ya están en sus casas y se ha procedido a realizar la investigación. Ya hemos revisado un 18% de la ciudad. Augustus: ¿Algún resultado? Cherubiel: Hasta ahora ninguno. Augustus: (suspiro) Comprendo. Por favor siga con la búsqueda. Acto seguido, el jerarca llama a su ama de llaves mientras que la comandante procede a retirarse. Augustus: Menadel. ¿Podrías revisar que mis honorables invitados estén cómodos, por favor? Menadel: Sí, mi señor. Ante estas palabras , la comandante detiene su salida. Cherubiel: Si me permite dar mi opinión,mi señor. Yo no confiaría en esos extraños... Augustus: ¿Qué quiere decir, comandante? Capitulo 146: Acusaciones La Barracuda y la Medusa: Volumen XX: ¡Ahora! Cuando el buque ya se ha alejado lo suficiente de la base. Avo y Barb están listas para concretar su plan. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades de Jujustsu Gyojin y Combate Tritón respectivamente, las piratas crean un enorme torrente que disparan hacia el casco del barco, haciéndole un agujero enorme. ---- El Príncipe mira a la comandante extrañado. Luego voltea hacía Menadel de una manera que da a entender que quiere hablar a solas con la legionaria. Augustus: Haga lo que le pedí, por favor. Menadel: Sí, mi señor. Una vez que la ama de llaves se retira, Augustus procede a hablar con su comandante. Augustus: Explíquese por favor, comandante. Cherubiel: En mi opinión. A mi me parece un poco raro que con la llegada de esos extranjeros, hayan comenzado los ataques a la Ciudad. ¿No le parece extraño? Augustus: Me parece sólo una desafortunada coincidencia. Cherubiel: Por favor, considérelo alteza. Siempre están presentes durante las apariciones de Los Nueve Coros. Augustus: Pero no tiene sentido. Ellos pelearon contra los Nueve Coros. Salvaron mi vida… Cherubiel: Y los miembros de Los Nueve Coros no les hicieron absolutamente nada. ¿No es raro? Augustus: Por favor, Comandante. Salieron heridos también. Hace un par de horas el joven Black fue atendido aquí mismo. Usted misma lo trajo. Cherubiel:Pero ninguno tenía heridas graves. Es más, podrían sólo estar fingiendo, o fue parte de un plan para acercarse a usted. Augustus: Esa es una acusación muy grave y sin fundamentos, comandante. Le sugiero que modere su lengua. El príncipe comienza a perder la paciencia y ese último comentario le cae como puñal a Cherubiel, quedándose callada un momento. Pero no tarda mucho en volver a ganar la confianza para hablar. Cherubiel: Muy bien, mi señor. Entiendo. Sólo dígame que no tiene ni la más mínima sospecha de ellos y dejaré esto por la paz. Sin embargo, la tensión de la situación actual hace que a Augustus empiecen a asaltarlo las dudas. Después de todo, sólo conoce al grupo de poco más de un día y las enérgicas acusaciones de Cherubiel sólo lo dejan aún más confundido. Cherubiel: ¿Alteza? Augustus: Yo… sólo quiero creer que lo que me dices no es una posibilidad. El joven jerarca se queda con la cabeza gacha y Cherubiel intenta confortarlo. Cherubiel: Yo también quiero creerlo pero es algo que no podemos descartar. Al menos déjeme interrogarlos, Alteza. Así nos despejaremos de dudas. Augustus: *suspiro*Esta bien. En cuanto regrese Menadel, le pediré que los traiga aquí. Cherubiel: Bien, Alteza. Muy a tiempo con la situación, la ama de llaves reaparece en ese momento pero por alguna razón, su semblante esta muy alterado. Menadel: ¡Mi señor! Augustus: Ah, Menadel. Lamento hacerte dar vueltas pero necesito que traigas a mis honorables invitados ante mí inmediatamente. Menadel: ¡Pero es que ellos no estan! Augustus: ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Cómo que no estan?! Menadel: Fui a verlos como se me ordeno pero no estaban en la sala de estar. Augustus: Tal vez estén en las habitaciones. Menadel: También los busque ahí , y en el comedor y en los tocadores. Pero no están en ninguna parte del palacio. Augustus no puede sentirse angustiado sobre esto y su preocupación sólo se acrecienta cuando llega su mayordomo corriendo. Zacharael: ¡Mi señor! ¡Vi a los extranjeros escapando del palacio! Augustus: No…no es posible…Debe haber una explicación… Cherubiel: La hay y la encontraré. La comandante inmediatamente ordena la búsqueda del grupo así como una inspección completa al barco en que llegaron. Cherubiel: No se preocupe, alteza. Llegaré al fondo de esto. Cherubiel procede a retirarse, mientras que Augustus simplemente se sienta en su trono totalmente abrumado. Capitulo 147: Falso Nombre. Verdadero nombre La Barracuda y la Medusa:'' Volumen XXI:'' Liberación. El buque empieza a hundirse sin remedio ante la desesperación de los Marines que comienzan a ahogarse. Los Piratas del Abismo no se ven afectados por el agua pero están desconcertados de lo que sucede. ---- Minutos antes… Aprovechando que están solos y que ha caído la noche, los Piratas del Ave Azul salen de la sala de estar y se dirigen hacia una de las habitaciones esperando poder salir por alguna de las ventanas sin ser vistos. Big Bird se asoma levemente para ver el exterior y luego regresa para avisar a sus compañeros. Big Bird: Despejado, despejado. Jean: Bien hecho, Big Bird. Yo voy primero. El peliazul se transforma y usa sus alas para bajar suavemente y sin hacer ruido. Una vez en el suelo, este hace señales al resto de su compañero para que bajen. Jean: (susurro) ¡Ahora! Big Bird hace lo mismo que su amo, Bert, Mia, James y Angélique bajan de un salto y Katrina hace una escalera humana con sus clones para poder bajar. Jean: Muy bien. Ahora vamos a encontrar a esos tipos de “Los Nueve Coros” y a patearles el trasero. Todos: ¡¡Siiiiiii!! Sin embargo, su entusiasmo se ve interrumpido por la presencia repentina de Zacharael, el cual los mira con ojos abiertos como platos. Zacharael: ¿Qué están… qué están haciendo? Jean: Ahmm…estábamos…¿buscando el baño? Zacharael los mira con cara de pocos amigos , exigiendo un respuesta de verdad con la mirada, mientras Angélique se da en la cara con la palma de la mano en señal de frustración. Jean: Ok, ok. Decidimos salir a investigar también. Queremos ayudar al Príncipe. Zacharael: Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo, tendré que pedirles que entren al palacio de nuevo o me veré forzado a llamar a los guardias. Angélique: Por favor, no lo haga. Mire, solo queremos ayudar. El Príncipe ha sido muy amable con nosotros y no se merece lo que le esta pasando. Katrina: Queremos derrotar a los tipos malos. Usted también quiere eso, ¿no? El mayordomo se queda pensativo por un momento. Lo que le dicen tiene sentido para él. Zacharael: Esta bien. Yo no los vi jamás, pero no me hago responsable si descubren que no están aquí o si les pasa algo. Angélique: Muchas gracias. El grupo se va del lugar sigilosamente ante la mirada de Zacharael. Pero entonces, cuando el mayordomo se da la vuelta, se se ve sorprendido al encontrarse de frente con Cherubiel, la cual esta acompañada por nada más y nada menos que El Trono, el cual esboza una enorme sonrisa. Trono: Excelente actuación, Dominación. Casi tan buena como la tuya, Querubín. Cherubiel: Tsk… Trono: Aunque me gusto más esa en la que fingiste ser herido frente al Príncipe y la Legión llego para salvarte. Fue gloriosa. La mueca sorprendida del mayordomo se torna en una de satisfacción mientras eleva su dedo indice sobre sus labios para indicar al Trono que guarde silencio a modo burlón. Zacharael: No deberías llamarme por mi Verdadero Nombre cuando estoy de encubierto. Yo no te llamo por tu Falso Nombre cuando usas tu apariencia verdadera, ¿no es así, Phanuel? El Trono se baja la capucha, revelando su identidad mientras se ríe de manera sarcástica. Phanuel: Qué simpático, Dominación. Qué simpático. Zacharael: Además, tu actuación como uno de los héroes del día también fue sublime. Cherubiel: Dominación, Trono. Ya basta de sus sandeces. ¿Esta todo listo para el paso tres o no? Zacharael: Tranquila, Querubín. Todo esta listo. El Príncipe ahora sólo necesita un empujoncito para que su confianza se quiebre. Cherubiel: Excelente. Yo iré a hablar con el Príncipe sobre mis “preocupaciones”. Entonces entrarás tu para darle solidez a mi discurso, Dominación. En cuanto a ti, Trono. Ve e informa a Metatrón que el plan va sobre ruedas. Phanuel: Excelente. Zacharael: Así será. Capitulo 148: Una explicación... La Barracuda y la Medusa:'' Volumen XXII: Reunión. Barb aparece en ese momento ante Krum y hace reverencia ante la mirada desconcertada del tritón y el resto de sus oficiales. La sirena entonces se dispone a presentar a su “otra Gran Lider”. Avo entra por el agujero en el barco hundido. La mayoría se desconcierta aun más pero a Krum y Evandra se les iluminan los ojos. ---- ''15 horas antes de que se cumpla el plazo… Los Piratas del Ave Azul pasan horas buscando por toda Caelia alguna pista que logre llevarlos a Los Nueve Coros y se dividen para cubrir un área más grande. Jean y Big Bird sobrevuelan la ciudad, mientras el resto busca a pie. Katrina incluso hace varias replicas suyas para cubrir más espacio. Sin embargo, no logran hallar ni la más mínima pista o rastro de ellos, por lo que se reúnen nuevamente en una azotea para hacer un nuevo plan. James: Ok, esto no esta funcionando. Necesitamos un mejor plan. Big Bird: Mejor plan. Mejor plan. Bert: ¿Pero qué hacemos? Ya revisamos la plaza, los jardines y todo en la ciudad. Y no hay rastro. Katrina: ¿Revisamos otra vez? Mia: Dudo que sea buena idea. Había demasiados soldados de la Legión investigando también. Nos meteremos en problemas si nos descubren. Angélique: No tendría sentido. Además, si ya revisamos y los soldados también y nadie encontró nada, es evidente que no hay nada. Jean: Hay una parte que no hemos revisado…Afuera… James: *sarcasticamente* Wow, claro. ¿Cómo no sé me ocurrió? ¿Y como vamos a salir con las fronteras cerradas, genio? Jean: Ustedes no saldrán, yo sí. Puedo volar, puedo ir afuera sin problemas. Si hay algo afuera, lo sabré. Angélique: Pero… Mia: No deberías ir sólo… Jean: Big Bird irá conmigo. Si encontramos algo, les avisaremos de inmediato. Al grupo no le gusta mucho el plan de su capitán pero no les queda más remedio que aceptar. Bert: Esta bien. Angélique: Sólo no hagas nada estúpido como querer enfrentarlos sólo si los encuentras. Jean: Je. Lo tendré en mente. Big Bird, vamos. Los dos compañeros alzan el vuelo y atraviesan a vuelo toda la ciudad, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos. Jean: Ya casi llegamos, Big Bird. Puedo ver la puerta principal desde aquí. Big Bird: Ya casi, ya casi. Sin embargo, antes de llegar. Jean desvía su mirada a los muelles, justo donde dejaron el Ocean Spirit, donde logra vislumbrar desde las alturas a varios hombres saliendo de su querido barco. Jean: ¡¿Pero qué…?! Jean vuela más bajo para poder ver mejor lo que sucede, dándose cuenta por el atavío de estos que son miembros de los Nueve Coros. Jean: ¡Esos Malditos! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen en mi barco!? Jean se dispone a bajar a toda velocidad dispuesto a atacarlos, pero Big Bird le detiene volando frente a el y quedándose estático frente a su rostro. Jean: ¡Quita, Big Bird! Big Bird: ¡Mala idea, mala idea! Jean: ¡Algo hacen con nuestro barco! ¿¡Quieres que me quede sin hacer nada!? Big Bird: ¡No es, eso, no es eso! Jean: ¡¿Entonces qué?! Big Bird: ¡Los encontramos, los encontramos! ¡Avisemos al resto! A Jean no le gusta nada dejar al Spirit en manos de esos sujetos, pero reconoce que su compañero tiene razón, por lo que decide ir de regreso con el resto del grupo, a los cuales tampoco les gusta nada la situación. Bert: ¡¿Y dejaste al Ocean Spirit solo!? Jean: Lo sé, lo sé, no esta bien. Pero el punto es que encontré a los Nueve Coros. Angélique: Deberíamos informar al Príncipe de inmediato. Mia: ¡Vamos! James: Jean, deberías adelantarte. Vuela y dile al Príncipe, nosotros te alcanzaremos después. Jean: Esta bien. ¡Vamos, Big Bird! Los dos seres alados se elevan a toda velocidad y vuelan tan rápido como se lo permiten sus alas hasta el palacio. Una vez ahí, proceden a aterrizar y entran corriendo rumbo a la sala del trono. Jean: ¡Alteza, tenemos algo importante que…decirle! Al entrar, el peliazul ve a Augustus sentado en su trono en pose imponente y con mirada sombría. A su lado están sus sirvientes, los Comandantes de la Legión, así como otros miembros varios de la Legión, incluidos Verchiel y Mikael. Jean siente una energía muy negativa en el lugar, por lo que no puede evitar sentirse intimidado. Augustus: Joven Jean Black. Oh ¿debería llamarlo Pluma Azul-Dorada…? Jean: ¿Qué…? El joven jerarca alza una hoja de papel, la cual no resulta ser otra cosa que el cartel de Se Busca de Jean. El peliazul y su compañero se quedan en silencio ante las miradas acusadoras de los legionarios. Augustus: Tal vez pueda explicarme que es esto… Capitulo 149: Criminal * La Barracuda y la Medusa:'' Volumen XXII: Larga vida a los Grandes Lideres'' Avo abraza a su hermana y luego le da un beso apasionado a Krum. Tras explicarles la situación al resto de los oficiales y liberarlos de sus cadenas, estos juran lealtad a ambas medusas, las cuales tienen un nuevo objetivo: Encontrar y destruir a los Piratas del Ave Azul. '' '' Jean se queda en silencio, inseguro de que hacer. Es más que evidente que el Príncipe y todo su séquito saben lo que es el cartel. Augustus: ¿Y bien? El peliazul traga saliva sin saber que contestar. Seraphiel: Es más que evidente, ¿no, Alteza? El Comandante supremo toma el cartel de la mano de su señor y lo lee en voz alta. Seraphiel: Se Busca. Vivo o Muerto. Jean Black “Pluma Azul Dorada” Recompensa 34 millones de belis. Por sus acciones que incluyen pero no se limitan a piratería, ataques a la población civil, destrucción de propiedad pública y privada, derrotar a un oficial de la Marine, ser participe del Incidente de Marshmallow… Ante estas palabras , la mirada de Augustus se ensombrece aun más mientras que Jean no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que hacer ahora. Seraphiel: Y aparentemente… también ayudar a Los Nueve coros a orquestar un golpe de estado contra el Principado de Caelia. Estamos frente a un auténtico criminal. Jean: ¡¿Qué?! Cherubiel: Y sus amigos no se quedan atrás. Probablemente estén planeando un ataque justo ahora. La comandante arroja los carteles de Se busca del resto de los del Ave Azul, los cuales revolotean por la sala hasta caer en el suelo. El Príncipe se levanta de su trono y camina hacía el joven. Al ver que su señor se mueve, los legionarios hacen lo mismo Augustus: Y pensar que yo creí que ustedes eran buenas personas. Incluso los invite a mi palacio, deje que comieran en la misma mesa que yo… Y resulta que todo fue una vil artimaña para ganarse mi confianza…. Que ciego fui… Jean: ¡Espere, alteza! ¡Esta bien, es cierto! ¡De donde vengo soy un pirata buscado! ¡Pero yo y mis amigos no tuvimos nada que ver con este asunto de los Nueve Coros! Big Bird: ¡Nada que ver! ¡Nada que ver! Augustus: ¡Mientes! ¡Desde que llegaron aquí, comenzaron los ataques y han estado presentes en todos ellos! ¡Es demasiada coincidencia para mi parecer! Jean: ¡No, yo no miento! ¡Lo que es más, venía a decirle que encontré información sobre Los Nueve Coros y…! Augustus: ¡ Ya basta! Jean se calla de inmediato ante la voz fúrica del Príncipe. Augustus: Ya estoy harto de que tu y el resto de tus amiguitos criminales crean que soy un tonto al que pueden manipular a voluntad. ¡Comandante! ¡Arrestelo! Seraphiel: A la orden, señor. ¡Legionarios, a él! Jean: ¡Esperen, yo no…! Big Bird: ¡Esperen, esperen! Pero nadie escucha al peliazul, pues todos los legionarios están muy ocupados tratando de capturarlo. Verchiel: ¡A él! Los soldados se abalanzan sobre Jean con sus lanzas y espadas y este los esquiva como puede, ya que no quiere atacar. Jean: ¡No quiero lastimarlos! Sin embargo, los legionarios no atienden a razones. Jean: ¡Lo siento por esto! ¡Double Ara Schlag! El joven se transforma a su forma híbrida y usa sus alas para quitarse de encima a los soldados que están más cerca. Jean: ¡Big Bird! ¡Vamonos de aquí! ¡Ahora! Big Bird: ¡Vamonos! ¡Vamonos! El par sale volando a toda velocidad del salón del trono y por los pasillos del palacio para escapar, mientras los legionarios los persiguen. Augustus: ¡Atrapen a el y a sus amigos a cualquier costo, comandante! ¡Vivos! ¡Quiero que confiesen todo lo que sepan! Seraphiel: Entendido , mi señor. Capitulo 150: El Topo Angélique y el resto de los Piratas del Ave Azul siguen corriendo al palacio real esperando que para cuando lleguen, Jean ya haya puesto a su Alteza al tanto de la situación. Sin embargo, sus estimaciones no podrían estar más lejos de la realidad. Angélique: Ya casi llegamos, chicos. James: Sigan corriendo. Pero su carrera se ve súbitamente detenida por Jean y Big Bird, los cuales aparecen volando en sentido contrario a toda velocidad. Angélique: ¿Jean? Jean: ¡Cuidado! El hombre pájaro alerta a sus amigos suficientemente a tiempo para que se detengan antes de ser alcanzados por las lanzas de los legionarios que lo persiguen. Bert: ¡Woahhh! Mia: ¡¿Qué carajo sucede aquí?! Jean: ¡Hay que salir de aquí pero ya! Katrina: ¡¿Pero y el príncipe!? Jean: ¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Sólo corran! Big Bird: ¡Corran, corran! Aunque confundidos, los piratas hacen los que su capitán les dice y se van del lugar, siendo después perseguidos por los soldados de la Legión. Legionario: ¡Tras ellos! Legionario: ¡No escaparán! Jean: ¡Al punto de reunión de antes! ¡Ahora! Corriendo y ocultándose entre los edificios de Caelia, el grupo logra dejar atrás a sus perseguidores y reunirse donde antes. Angélique: ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué nos persiguen los soldados del príncipe? Jean: El Príncipe cree que nosotros tenemos que ver con los Nueve Coros y nos acusa por los ataques. Angélique: ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué!? Jean: Dice que es demasiada coincidencia que hayamos aparecido casi a la par del comienzo de los ataques. James: Hace un par de horas éramos sus invitados ¿ahora somos sus enemigos? Katrina: Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Jean: Lo sé y fue lo que traté de explicarle pero ni siquiera me escucho. Pero creo tener una idea de porque lo cree. De alguna forma obtuvo nuestros carteles de Wanted. Sabe que somos piratas. Mia: Eso nunca es bueno. Katrina: ¿Pero cómo los consiguió? Los piratas se quedan meditándolo un momento hasta que Bert se da cuenta. Bert: Los tipos que viste antes. Los que estaban en el Ocean Spirit. Debieron tomarlos del barco y darselos Jean: Pero los tipos que vi eran miembros de los Nueve Coros. Bert: Exacto. James: Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que un miembro de los Nueve Coros fue el que nos puso en contra del Príncipe? Bert: Más o menos. Debe haber un infiltrado entre los hombres del Príncipe. Alguien con suficiente rango para que el príncipe lo escuche sin dudar. Mia: Eso tiene sentido. Pero si ese es el caso… ¿Quién es el topo? Sin embargo, al grupo no le da tiempo de pensarlo pues una lanza irrumpe en su escondite. El oficial Verchiel y sus hombres los han encontrado. Verchiel: Tal vez puedan escapar de los legionarios de bajo rango, pero no de mí. ¡Capturenlos! Jean: ¡Hora de irnos! Los Piratas proceden a escapar del lugar con los soldados pisándoles los talones. Capitulo 151: Jaula Los Piratas están escondiéndose en un callejón tras haber dejado atrás a sus perseguidores. Jean y Big Bird han comenzado a cansarse de volar por lo que el peliazul vuelve a su forma humana mientras que su compañero animal usa su hombro como percha para descansar un rato. Angélique: ¡No podemos seguir corriendo para siempre y si nos quedamos aquí nos encontrarán tarde o temprano! ¡Necesitamos un plan! Jean: Pues a mi no se me ocurre nada en este momento. ¿Ideas, chicos? Big Bird: ¿Ideas, ideas? Mia: Nop. Katrina niega con la cabeza. Angélique: No se me ocurre nada. James: ¡Creo que yo tengo una idea! Jean: ¡Pues anda! ¡Dila ya! James: ¡A eso voy! ¡No me presiones!... ehem … Para empezar. Cuándo el Príncipe te acuso ¿Estaban sus comandantes con él? Jean: Si, ¿Por qué? James: Si la suposición que hizo Bert sobre que uno de los allegados de alto rango del príncipe es un topo de los Nueve Coros eso significa que esta en estos momentos con el Príncipe, por lo tanto, estará en el palacio justo ahora. Jean: ¿Ok?… no entiendo cual es tu punto. James: El punto es que si uno de los comandantes es un traidor, necesitará reportarse con alguien en algún momento para dar información o que le den información. Por lo tanto tendrá que salir del palacio en algún momento y probablemente lo haga solo. Si podemos estar ahí para verle salir, podremos seguirle y hacer que escupa la verdad. Mia: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Acabamos de escapar del castillo y tu gran idea es volver?! ¡Estas loco! James: ¡Yo no he escuchado que tu des ideas! Jean: De hecho la idea de James tiene mucho sentido. James: ¿Ves? Angélique: Pero aun así, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al palacio ahora? Pero su conversación se ve repentinamente interrumpida por un extraño sonido que parece metálico. Bert: ¿Qué es ese ruido? Katrina: Suena como si se acercara. Subitamente, unas extrañas rejas surgen desde el suelo, cerrando la salida del callejón. Angélique: ¿Qué demonios…? Katrina: ¿¡Nos encontraron los legionarios?! Pero pronto se hace evidente que quien los ha capturado no es un Legionario en lo absoluto. Virtud: ¡Vaya ,vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mia: ¡Los Nueve Coros! James: …Tsk… La comandante del quinto coro los observa desde afuera de la reja junto a varios de sus subordinados. Virtud: Eso ha sido sencillo. Una creería que capturarlos con Diales de Hierro sería más difícil…oh, bueno….¡Cierren la jaula, muchachos! El sonido de antes se oye de nuevo, esta vez en la parte superior del callejón. Angélique: ¡Van a encerrarnos! Jean: ¡Rápido! ¡salgan! Haciendo gala de sus respectivas habilidades, los piratas logran salir antes de que otra reja surja y los encierre, para luego salir corriendo nuevamente. Miembros de los Nueve Coros: ¡Tras ellos! Virtud: No hace falta. No escaparan. Los Piratas siguen corriendo por las calles esquivando varias rejas más que salen de Diales de Acero ubicados en toda la zona. Angélique: ¡Cuidado! Una de las rejas alcanza a rozar el brazo de James, y este comienza a sangrar. James: ¡Aghhh! ¡No dejen que los toquen, están afiladas! Finalmente y después de un muy buen rato corriendo, las rejas dejan de salir, por lo que los piratas se detienen para recuperar el aliento. Jean: Ok …ufff…eso estuvo cerca… Jean: Todos quieren capturarnos… que día tan divertido… Katrina: Si…claro…. Pero entonces, la joven pirata se da cuenta de algo. Katrina: Ey, chicos. ¿Dónde están Mia y Bert? Para su desgracia. Mia y Bert se han quedado atrás y han sido atrapados por una de las jaulas de los diales de acero. Pronto, se ven rodeados por una enorme cantidad de soldados de los Nueve Coros guiados por Virtud. Virtud: Ja. Les dije que no escaparían. Mia: Tsk… Bert: Maldición. ¿???: Buen trabajo, Virtud. Metatrón estará complacido. Subitamente, aparece Verchiel con varios de sus legionarios y se unen a la comandante en su asedio contra los piratas. Virtud: Gracias, “Potestad”. Ahora acabemos con esto. Bert: Dulce señora… Mia: Carajo… Capitulo 152: Divide y Conquista Ante la desaparición de sus camaradas y lo desesperada que es la situación actual, las opiniones del resto del grupo se encuentran divididas entre buscarles o no. Jean: ¡Hay que ir atrás y volver a por ellos! James: ¡¿Para qué?! ¿¡Para que nos atrapen también!? ¡¿Sólo nos meteríamos y los meteríamos en un apuro peor?! Jean: ¡No tenemos la certeza de que los hayan capturado! Big Bird: ¡No la tenemos, no la tenemos! Katrina:¡ Tal vez solo se desviaron. Deberíamos buscarlos! Angélique: ¡Ya basta, los cuatro! ¡No vamos a llegar a nada si se matan entre ustedes! Aunque molestos, los piratas reconocen que la pelirroja tiene razón y deciden calmarse. Jean: Ok….¿tu que opinas al respecto, Primer oficial? Angélique: Opino que ambos tienen razón. Capturados o no, hay que buscar a Mia y Bert, pero aunque lo hagamos eso no nos sacará de problemas. Hay que encontrar al traidor también y hacer que escupa. Deberíamos dividirnos para hacer ambas. Así será más difícil que nos encuentren y tendremos ambos frentes cubiertos. El peliazul respira profundamente antes de decidir. Jean: Ok. Ya que fue tu plan, chico rubio, tu vendrás conmigo y Big Bird para escabullirnos hasta el palacio. James: *sarcasmo* Genial, me encanta cuando me toca la parte más díficil. Jean: Por favor, James. Fue tu idea. (suspiro). Angélique, Katrina. Ustedes busquen a Bert y Mia. Ya sea que los encuentren o no, dejo a tu criterio que hacer después, Angélique. Angélique: Entendido. Los piratas se separan para cumplir ambas misiones. Mientras tanto… Mia: ¡Estilo del Barril Enorme! Bert: ¡Hog Trotter! Mia y Bert continuan dentro de la jaula hecha por los diales de acero enfrentandose a varios miembros de Los Nueve Coros que han entrado por un hueco hecho por la Virtud e intentan someterles así como legionarios traidores con el mismo objetivo. Sin embargo, estos resultan no ser rivales para los dos compañeros. Mia: ¡Vamos! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?! Bert: ¡Puedo seguir toda la noche! Verchiel y la Virtud ya han comenzado ha cansarse de ver a sus subordinados fracasar. Verchiel: ¿Quién interviene, tu o yo? Virtud: ¿Qué tal si vamos los dos? Así ninguno se aburrirá. Verchiel: Excelente. La Virtud presiona uno de los diales de hierro que conforman la jaula, reabsorbiendo la sustancia y hacen una nueva abertura para poder entrar. Al verlos dentro, Bert y mia se ponen a la ofensiva inmediatamente. Bert: ¡¿Tu eres el topo?! ¡entonces tendremos que tener una buena charla contigo! ¡Hog Trotter!'' El hombre jabalí lanza una patada hacia Verchiel, pero este simplemente la ve venir y la esquiva. Bert: (Demonios. También tiene esa habilidad infernal del mantra de la que nos contó Jean.) Acto seguido, saca su espada y da un tajo a Bert, dandole en el costado y causandole bastante dolor. Verchiel: Lo que pense, no dan más batalla de lo que dieron esa ultima vez afuera del palacio. El Comandante del Sexto Coro seguidamente patea a Bert hasta el otro lado de la verja, causandole daño al cortarse con ella y dejandolo en el suelo. Mia: ¡Bert! Al ver herido a su compañero, Mia inmediatamente sale al ataque contra Verchiel. Pero Virtud se interpone en su camino. Virtud: Es mi turno de divertirme. Mia: Veamos quien se divierte cuando te rompa los dientes. ''¡Estilo de la Flauta Larga! Mia adopta la extraña posición y lanza golpes erráticos y veloces a la Comandante del Quinto Coro. Sin embargo, lo que para otros sería algo incapaz de predecir, para Virtud no es nada. Simplemente evitando gracilmente cada golpe. Al ver que esto no funciona, Mia lanza un ultimo golpe con más fuerza, pero la comandante lo bloquea con un Dial de Impacto. Virtud: Tal vez parezca que tu forma de pelear es impredecible, pero no lo es, querida. Mia: ¡! La comandante aprieta el apice, enviando a volar a Mia y estrellandola contra la reja tambien. Mia cae al suelo maltrecha junto a Bert, el cual intenta levantarse. Verchiel: ¿Acabamos con esta basura ya? Virtud: Seguro. La mujer saca otro tipo de Dial atrapando a Bert y Mia en una especie de nube acuosa y oscura. Por más que se mueven y se retuercen, los piratas no pueden salir de ahí. Mia: ¿Qué demonios es esto? Bert: Me siento…debil… Verchiel: Llevemonoslos ahora. Capitulo 153: ¿Cómo podría empeorar esto? Mientras tanto… Katrina y Mia se hacen camino por las calles de Caelia, intentando buscar a sus compañeros desaparecidos. Primero, deciden volver por donde vinieron pero el acceso es imposible debido a las jaulas de diales de acero. Katrina: No creo que podamos pasar por aquí. Angélique: Tal vez podamos romperlas. La Primer Oficial se prepara a lanzar uno de sus poderosos taconazos a la extraña verja pero Katrina le hace una señal con la mano para que se detenga. Katrina: Espera, James había dicho que no los tocaramos. Dejame probar algo. La joven músico usa su Replicant ''para hacer un clon de ella misma, luego lo comanda para que golpee la reja, pero tan pronto lo hace este desaparece. Katrina: Tal como creí. Solo nos haremos daño si lo intentamos. Angélique: Tsk… En ese caso entonces busquemos terreno más elevado, será más fácil encontrarlos desde arriba. Katrina: Ok. ''Replicant Twelve- Ladder is Alive. La chica crea una docena de clones que se suben uno en hombros de otro hasta hacer una torre que luego se aferra a la orilla de un edificio, para luego usarla como escalera y subir hasta el techo. Angélique mira la escena de no comprender lo que sucede y luego sube usando su Climbing Heel. Angélique: ¿eso era necesario? La joven pirata solo le responde con una expresión que da a entender que o no tiene idea o no le importa y luego siguen con su búsqueda desde los techos de la Ciudad. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos lo único que pueden hacer es esconderse de un par de escuadrones de la Legión que pasan por el lugar. Katrina: Bien. Definitivamente esto no esta funcionando. Angélique: ¿Dónde podrán estar Mia y Bert? Katrina: No lo sé…tal vez… En ese momento, Katrina alcanza a ver los muelles en la lejanía y en uno de ellos, al Ocean Spirit. Katrina: Tal vez fueron al barco. Angélique: ¿Al barco? No lo sé. Katrina: Oh, vamos. Tiene mucho sentido. ¿Que mejor lugar para buscar a los chicos que en nuestro barco? Angélique: Se que tiene mucho sentido, pero por eso mismo otros podrían estar buscando ahí en este momento, tal como Jean los vio antes. Es peligroso. Katrina: ¿Más peligroso todavia? ¿Dime como podría empeorar esto? Angélique alza una mano para contestar. Katrina: No me contestes. ¿Pero entonces que hacemos? Angélique se da cuenta de que no tienen una idea mejor y decide hacerle caso a su compañera. Ambas se dirigen a los muelles con mucho cuidado de no ser vistas hasta llegar a la cubierta del Ocean Spirit. Katrina: ¡Beeeert! ¡Miaaaaaa! Angélique: Baja la voz, alguien podría oirnos. Katrina: Oops. Lo siento. Las chicas entran con cuidado al resto de las instalaciones del barco. Revisan los cuarteles, la bodega, el comedor y la sala de reuniones pero no hay nada ni nadie por lo que deciden salir. Katrina: Pues parece que no están aquí después de todo. Angélique: Al menos no nos encontramos con … nadie inesperado Mientras estan saliendo, se encuentran de frente con Chayliel la cual esta acompañada por Rekuel, los cuales las miran con una mirada casi aterrada. Angélique: Diablos... Capitulo 154: Dolor de Corazón Tanto las piratas como la legionaria y el centinela se quedan completamente inmóviles unos segundos. Se miran a los ojos un instante y luego Chayliel y Rekuel se ponen en guardia, alzando sus puños y su cayado respectivamente. Rekuel: ¡Quietas! Chayliel: ¡No intenten nada! Angélique: ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Katrina: ¡No queremos pelear! ¡No somos los tipos malos! Aunque las palabras de las piratas no bastan para hacer que los seres alados bajen su guardia, aparentemente logra hacer que al menos uno de ellos dude, notándose por la expresión de su rostro. Angélique: Chayliel. Tu sabes que venimos del Mar Azul. ¿Qué motivos podríamos tener para venir aquí y atacar una ciudad que apenas conocimos? La legionaria baja los ojos avergonzada. Chayliel: Pues….ahmmm…. Rekuel: ¡No lo sé! ¡Ustedes díganlo, criminales! Aunque Rekuel parece estar seguro de lo que hace, la mirada de Chayliel denota inseguridad en sus acciones. Katrina lo sabe y piensa sacarlo a relucir. La joven pirata hace gala de sus dotes y pone una cara super tierna mientras se acerca a ella. Katrina: ¿Tu confías en nosotros, verdad? Chayliel: Yo…. Katrina: ¿Verdad? La mujer alada intenta apartar la mirada de la niña pero simplemente no puede, acabando por rendirse, bajando la guardia y dejándose caer al suelo mientras se sostiene la cabeza con las manos en señal de desaliento y con unas lagrimas que comienzan a brotar de sus ojos. Chayliel: Ya no puedo con esto… Las piratas la miran con cierto alivio en sus rostros, pero Rekuel simplemente no puede creerlo. Rekuel: ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! Chayliel: ¡Renuncio! ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto! La mirada de incredulidad de Rekuel se torna en una de ira, súbitamente amenazando a la legionaria con su cayado. Rekuel: ¡Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti! ¡No puedo creer que Metatrón te haya convertido en comandante, Ángel! Chayliel: ¡…! Angélique: ¡¿QUÉ!? Katrina: ¡¿Eres…un miembro de la Legión?! Las lagrimas siguen bajando por las mejillas de Chayliel. Rekuel: ¡Ahora! ¡Si no haces lo que se te ha ordenado hacer, tendré que castigarte! ¡¿O prefieres que Metatrón lo haga! Por la mente de Chayliel pasa una destello aterrador del Serafín de alas metálicas acabando con ella. Ante esto, la mujer se levanta con el rostro ensombrecido y los puños fuertemente cerrados. Rekuel: Muy bien, ahora haz lo que se te ha ordenado y olvidare este asunto por completo. Chayliel: Si… Lo que tu digas, Principado. Katrina: ¡¿Chayliel?! Angélique: ¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¡Espera! La mujer, con todo el dolor de su corazón abre una de sus palmas y la apunta hacía las Piratas. Chayliel: ¡Impacto! De la mano de la mujer se propaga un poder que manda a volar tanto a Katrina como a Angélique hacía lados opuestos, haciendo que choquen contra las barandas de la cubierta del Ocean Spirit e hiriéndolas por el doble golpe. Chayliel: De verdad, lo siento. Capitulo 155: La Debilidad Tanto Katrina como Angélique se levantan con dificultad tras el fuerte impacto, al ver que se levantan, los atacantes alados vuelven a alzar sus guardias. Rekuel ríe con sorna pero Chayliel simplemente permanece en silencio. Angélique: Chayliel, por favor detente. Katrina: No queremos pelear contigo. Chayliel: No puedo… La mujer vuelve a lanzar otro impacto desde una de sus manos, pero esta vez las piratas logran esquivarlo por los pelos. Viendo que Chayliel luchará contra ellas de cualquier modo, deciden finalmente pasar a la ofensiva. Angélique: ¿así va a ser, huh? Entonces que así sea. ¡Heel Shot! La pelirroja se lanza disparada de un taconazo hacia Chayliel y luego alza una de sus piernas para darle en el mentón esperando acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible. Angélique: ¡High Ascending Heel! Sin embargo, mediante el uso de sus Jet Skies, Chayliel se propulsa velozmente dando un giro hacía atrás esquivando y a la vez dando una potente patada que Angélique apenas puede bloquear. Chayliel: Inversion Kick… Angélique: Maldición… ¡Heel Jump! ¡Drill Heel! La pelirroja da un poderoso salto y se dispone a caerle encima a la mujer alada con el tacón en la cabeza, sin embargo, esta simplemente apunta hacía arriba con una de sus palmas. Chayliel: Impacto… El ataque manda a Angélique de vuelta, haciendo que se golpee fuertemente al caer. La Primer oficial se levanta con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, pero esta simplemente se limpia la sangre como puede con la palma y se lanza otra vez contra Chayliel, la cual ya la esta esperando. Mientras tanto, Katrina ataca a Rekuel con todo lo que tiene, pero este parece apenas inmutarse. Katrina: ¡Copy Knife- Fan! Rekuel: Ja. ¡Spinning Shield! La chica lanza varios cuchillos contra el centinela pero este los repele fácilmente mediante un giro de su báculo. Katrina: ¡¿Con que si, huh?! ¡Replicant Ten - Throw! '' La joven músico crea diez clones que se ponen alrededor de Rekuel para luego lanzarle cada una un cuchillo, pero este vuelve a repeler todos los ataques. Esta vez abanicando su arma para hacer desaparecer los cuchillos. Rekuel: ''¡Pole Bat! Acto seguido, este salta y golpea el suelo con uno de los diales al extremo de su cayado, el cual resulta ser un dial de impacto. Rekuel: ¡Sky Quake! La onda de choque generada es tan potente como para hacer desaparecer a todos los clones de Katrina a la vez, además de mandarla volando hasta atravesar la pared de la cabina. La Pirata se levanta y oculta en la pared junto al agujero, estando bastante golpeada. Katrina: (Esto no va bien, tengo que pasar al plan B. ¡Replicant Fifteen!) Afuera, Rekuel ya la espera con su baculo listo. Rekuel:¿Donde estas pequeña granuja? Katrinas : ¡Aquí! Todos los clones se abalanzan sobre el centinela mientras Katrina permanece dentro para mantenerse “a salvo”, pero de alguna forma, Rekuel es capaz de ver a través de su engaño, por lo que salta por encima de los clones usando su bastón como garrocha y luego golpea la pared que esta junto al agujero que hizo antes con el dial de la punta. Rekuel: ¡Tremor! El impacto destroza la pared, llevándose de paso a Katrina, la cual queda malherida en el suelo. Rekuel avanza hasta ella con una sonrisa mientras que ella lo observa con cierto temor. Katrina: ¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo es que…? Rekuel: ¿Qué descubrí tu sucio secretito? ¿Qué descubrí a tu verdadero tú? Es muy simple. Mi mantra me permite sentir la presencia de las personas… Katrina: ¡…! Rekuel: ¡ y tus copiecitas no emiten presencia alguna! El centinela golpea en la cabeza a Katrina con la punta inferior de su cayado, dejandole inconsciente. Luego la toma por un brazo como si fuera alguna clase de criatura asquerosa. Al ver que Chayliel aun sigue batallando contra Angélique, procede a llamar su atención. Rekuel: ¡Ey! ¡Pelirroja! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! Angélique: ¡Katrina! La Primer oficial mira con horror a su compañera totalmente derrotada mientras Rekuel la sostiene. Aprovechando la distracción, Chayliel la ataca mientras esta desprevenida. Chayliel: ¡Impacto! Angélique: ¡Aghhhhh! La navegante cae al suelo noqueada y luego Rekuel tira a Katrina junto a ella en un estado similar, mientras ambos traidores las observan. Rekuel: Estas están listas para entregar. Busquemos a los otros. Capitulo 156: El plan funciona.... Minutos antes… Jean va volando en su forma animal con James subido en su espalda y Big Bird volando a su lado. Han tenido que ser muy cuidadosos para no ser vistos por los Legionarios y Jean va volando algo más lento de lo normal debido al cansancio que ya tiene, cosa que molesta a James. James: *sarcasmo* ¿No quieres volar más lento? Digo, no hay prisa. Jean: Podría ir más rápido si no hubiera estado volando toda la maldita tarde y no llevara a un IDIOTA RUBIO sobre mi espalda. James: Touche. Big Bird: Tarado, tarado. Tras varios minutos más, los tres compañeros finalmente avistan el palacio, por lo que con extrema cautela para no ser vistos, se disponen a aterrizar en una de sus torres esperando que desde ese punto puedan tener una vista privilegiada de las entradas y salidas del hogar de Príncipe. Jean: Bien. Si tu plan funciona, James. Pronto sabremos quien es el traidor. James: Obvio que mi plan va a funcionar. Ahora cállate y observa. Los compañeros comienzan su vigilancia pero el proceso resulta ser mucho más lento de lo que creyeron. Diez, veinte, treinta minutos pasan sin señales de nada inusual. Solo ven pasar a varios guardias haciendo sus rondines y a uno que otro escuadrón de legionarios en busca de los piratas. Jean: Tu plan no funciona, James. James: Si funciona, solo dale más tiempo. Jean: ¿¡Más!? Olvídalo. Mejor hay que ir por las chicas. Ya deben estar empezando a preocuparse. Ambos empiezan a discutir sobre si quedarse o no pero en ese momento, Cherubiel sale del palacio. Big Bird: ¡Oigan, Oigan! ¡Miren abajo! Los dos muchachos voltean a donde les indica el ave y ven a la Comandante. Esta da unas indicaciones a un par de guardias que esta en el lugar y estos proceden a irse. Cuando lo hacen, la mujer mira en todas direcciones para asegurarse que esta sola y procede a buscar algo en su carcaj. Jean: ¿La comandante Cherubiel? James: ¿Qué esta haciendo? La intriga de ambos se convierte en horror cuando la joven saca un manto negro de entre su carcaj y procede a ponérselo, convirtiéndose en aquella mujer encapuchada que estaba en la plaza antes junto a Metatrón. Jean: ¡Es ella! ¡Cherubiel es la traidora! James: ¡Con razón actuaba tan distante! La mujer encapuchada, creyendo que nadie la ha visto procede a escabullirse del palacio a toda velocidad Jean: ¡Hay que seguirla! ¡Vamos! El rubio y el peliazul bajan velozmente dispuestos a dar caza a Cherubiel, pero tan pronto saltan del tejado se ven sorprendidos por la aparición repentina de Seraphiel, el cual va saliendo del palacio y se queda boquiabierto al ver a los tres piratas en el palacio. Seraphiel:¡…! Jean, James y Big Bird: Uh Oh… Capitulo 157: Mentira Vil Ante el encuentro inesperado con el Comandante Supremo de la Legión, los piratas se quedan quietos un momento, como si por hacerlo este fuera mágicamente a no verlos. Seraphiel tarda un segundo en reaccionar pero pronto se pone en posición de combate. Seraphiel: ¡Ustedes! Jean:¡Plan B! ¡Corre! Los Piratas se van tan rápido como pueden por el mismo lugar por el que huyó Cherubiel. Seraphiel: ¡Hey, vuelvan! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! Pero aparentemente, no hay ningún guardia o soldado cerca por lo que el comandante decide perseguirlos por su cuenta. Seraphiel: ¡No escaparán, criminales! James: *sarcasmo* ¡Genia! ¡¿ahora qué!? Jean: Tu intenta seguir a Cherubiel. Si le sacamos la verdad entonces resolvemos esto. Llevate a Big Bird. James: ¿Qué harás tu? Big Bird: ¿Qué harás tu? ¿Qué harás tu? Jean: Detendré a Seraphiel. Les ganaré tiempo para que la atrapen. James: Entendido. Big Bird: Entendido, entendido. El tirador y el ave siguen avanzando a toda velocidad para intentar alcanzar a Cherubiel, mientras que Jean se detiene en seco. Al ver que el pirata se detiene, Seraphiel hace lo mismo. Jean se da la vuelta para encarar al comandante y adopta posición de combate, mientras que el líder legionario hace lo mismo. Seraphiel: ¿Intentas dar a tu compañero tiempo para escapar? No importa. Los encontraré a todos y se enfrentaran a la justicia, criminales. Jean: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto. Seraphiel: Ojala pudiera creer eso… El Comandante lanza una poderosa patada a Jean tan velozmente que Jean apenas y reacciona para bloquearla, ni siquiera teniendo el tiempo de transformarse. Jean: (¡Es muy rápido!) Seraphiel: …¿pero como creerle a un criminal? El comandante le lanza otro poderoso golpe a Jean, esta vez logrando darle en la cara y mandándolo disparado hasta una calle cercana. El Pirata se levanta algo golpeado y se limpia un hilillo de sangre de la boca. Jean: Ugh…(Maldición, no quería usar esto contra él) El joven procede a transformarse en su forma híbrida mientras que Seraphiel camina hacia el dispuesto a derrotarle. Seraphiel: Rindete. Harás más sencillas las cosas. Jean: Escuche,comandante… Seraphiel: No voy a escuchar nada que venga de un criminal traidor. Jean: ¡Por enésima vez! ¡Nosotros no traicionamos a Caelia! ¡Su sobrina lo hizó! Seraphiel: ¿Qué..? Jean: ¡James, Big Bird y yo acabamos de verla escabulléndose mientras usaba uno de esos mantos negros! ¡Ella es la traidora! ¡No nosotros! Pero aunque Jean dice la verdad, sus palabras sólo logran encender la ira del Comandante Supremo. Seraphiel: ¡Qué mentira tan vil! ¡Involucrando a mi querida sobrina en esto! ¡Jamás debí contarte mis penas! Jean: ¡Pero es cierto! Seraphiel: ¡¡CALLA!! El comandante lanza otro puñetazo hacía Jean, este intenta esquivarlo pero de alguna manera Seraphiel logra sentir el cambio de dirección de su rival y modifica la trayectoria de su puñetazo, dando al hombre pájaro directo en la tripa. Jean: ¡Gahhgh! El joven se levanta adolorido por el puñetazo e intenta contraatacar. Jean: ¡Ara Schlag! Seraphiel: ¡No sirve…! Una vez más, Seraphiel preve lo que el peliazul quiere hacer, quitándose del camino del aletazo, para luego volver a lanzarle otro poderoso golpe que le saca el aire. Jean: (¡Vio… vio mis movimientos!… ¡También usa el mantra!) Viéndose en seria de ventaja, Jean urde un plan velozmente para evitar perder, alzando súbitamente los brazos y volviendo a su forma humana. Jean: ¡Me rindo! Ante esta súbita declaración, Seraphiel no puede evitar mostrar sorpresa. Sin embargo, acepta la rendición de su enemigo. Seraphiel: Bien, pon las manos detrás de la cabeza y no intentes nada. Jean: (suspiro) Esta bien. El Comandante saca unas esposas y se acerca a Jean con la disposición de ponérselas, pero estando a escasos centímetros de él, siente un escalofrió causado por su mantra. Jean: (¡Ahora!) Jean se transforma nueva y súbitamente a su forma híbrida, golpeando al líder legionario con sus alas. Debido a la cercanía, la velocidad y a la incapacidad de Seraphiel de predecir una extremidad que no existía en ese momento, este no puede evitar el ataque y es impactado en el mentón, lo que lo envía hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que su casco sale volando. Jean: (Wow, no puedo creer que de verdad funcionó.) Jean se voltea para estar de frente a su rival nuevamente mientras que Seraphiel se levanta un tanto desorientado mientras se agarra el rostro con una mano. Jean: Lamento eso pero no me quedo… opción. Pero en ese momento, Jean se queda de hielo por lo que ve justo enfrente de él, incluso dejando su forma híbrida de la impresión. El comandante se quita la mano de la cara, dejando ver un desordenado montón de mechones de cabello rojos, los ojos ámbar encendidos y una enorme cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. 500x500px Jean: ¡TU! ¡TU ERES METATRÓN! Con su identidad revelada, el hombre sonrie siniestramente hacía el peliazul. Metatrón: Jujujuju. Nunca nadie había expuesto mi cara, y mucho menos una segunda vez, pero bueno. Supongo que ahora puedo dejar esa estúpida charada a un lado. Jean: ¡Fuiste tu el que engaño al Príncipe para ponerlo en nuestra contra! ¡Pagarás por eso! Jean se lanza al ataque pero Metatrón voltea hacía un lado aburrido. Metatrón: *bostezo* Ya me aburrí de farsas. Nemuriga Jean: ¿Qué…qué es esto?... El serafín saca un dial y libera un misterioso gas. Jean empieza a sentirse mareado hasta caer al suelo inconsciente. Metatrón: Todo va de acuerdo al plan.Categoría:Partes de artículos